


A Strange Breakfast

by Nicerockinkid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Bruises, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Kinda?, Logan split, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Unconsciousness, no unsympatheic sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid
Summary: It’s been well after POF took place, and Thomas had finally gotten rid of the “Light Side” and “Dark Side” thing that had been going on. Great! Everyone is happy and there’s no one being neglected or villainized anymore! Right?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: Logic and Apathy





	1. Chapter 1

_Thud!_

_“HHNGH-”_

Logan had always been curious about the Creativity Split and wanted to know more, but he never pressured the twins to tell him. He knew now why they never spoke about it. 

Not only was the physical pain one he wanted to stop feeling, but he felt his metaphysical body being ripped in half, torn away right in front of him. He wanted _so badly_ to just grab his half and put it back, but he couldn’t.

_“AAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!”_

He was in the middle of cleaning his room at night to pass time when the split happened, and he had _just_ finished, too. Not to mention the fact that he was feeling _incredibly_ lonely that day and wanted to ignore the pains that he wasn’t needed or anything, no. But he didn’t realize he was repressing _so much_ until his role as Logic was stripped away from him _because_ of how bad his repression was.

_“STOOOOOOP!”_

No one told him, but it was something that you understood was coming from the mind palace itself.

_“PLEEEASE!”_

While yes, it’s impossible to hear from something inanimate such as a _building_ , it’s _also_ impossible to be able to teleport, so it wasn’t too far-fetched that the mind palace would _rip him in half_ to tell him he failed to be Logic, and thus had to be replaced.

_“I’M BEGGING YOU!”_

The split was something that made Logan truly _understand_ what it meant to be split. He could never fully grasp that concept before, but he was well aware of it now.

_“MAKE IT END, PLEASE!”_

When Logan had split, there was no _way_ he would be able to stand up to the end of it. As far as he was aware, he was still the same age, still had all his memories intact, yet lacked his internal reminder that he was Logic. All sides had it. It was similar to that feeling in your head telling you your name. _And Logan couldn’t find his telling him that he was still Logic_.

_“I CAN DO BETTER!”_

Normally he would push away any and all assumption that he could even _feel_ , since it seemed to him that there had to be at least _one_ unbiased side and that role was his, but now seemed like a perfect time than any to panic. And cry.

_“I CAN_ **_BE_ ** _BETTER!”_

After all, it’s not everyday you get ripped in half by the world you live in.

_“PUT IT BACK, PLEASE!”_

During the split, Logan had screamed louder and longer than he _ever_ had in his entire existence. As the blinding lights coming from the now _two_ bodies in the room faded, he wondered if both Creativity’s had felt this pain he had, or if it was a shared pain.

_“JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!”_

Thought of the two other sides who were results of a split made him wonder _why_ he felt almost _normal_ . He didn’t have _any_ memory alterations, remembered everything he learned as Logic, and still had all of his _personal_ projects well retained in his memory.

  
  


_“I’M SORry……”_

  
  
  


As he laid limp on the ground of his room, not caring when he had collapsed, he slowly turned his head to the side of him that was “ripped off”. He hadn’t lost or gained any new physical attributes as far as he was aware of, but he definitely felt _something_ large inside him was now missing.

  
  


There was already shock enough that he had split... 

but to see that his companion was a _child_?

  
  


Shocked was a massive understatement.

  
  


Seeing the almost lifeless child lay next to him, his mind quickly shifted from himself to the child.

_What?_

_Is he alive?_

_Is he okay?_

_Did he even feel anything?_

_What did he feel?_

_Who is he?_

_Why is he still here?_

  
  


_Why do I care?_

  
  


_…_

  
  


_Wait._

  
  


_Why do I_ **_not_ ** _care?_

  
  
  


Here he was, having experienced something that felt _far_ worse than death, and the thought of there possibly being an injured- or _dead_ \- child next to him seemed to only _inconvenience_ him.

As he felt all worry leave him, descending into sleep, he finally found his voice telling him his role.

  
  


Telling him who he had _become_.

  
  
  


**He was Apathy.**

  
  
  


\----------------------------------

  
  


\------------------

\------

-

\------

  
  


“Remus, would you mind bringing Logan downstairs? I’m too tired to do it today.”

“Sure thing, _Virgin_!”

Virgil’s sigh could be heard as Remus began to scuttle on up the stairs, calling out before looking back at his phone.

“Real original, **_Rat_ **!”

Remus’s giggles could be heard, raspberry fading as he continued on his path, and Janus got up from where he sat with a short sigh.

“I’ll go and make sure Logan doesn’t come down here with an attitude. Knowing Remus, he may as well just show up in a way no one wants to wake up to.”

Roman quickly deadpanned, not looking up from his morning warm-up sketch.

“Naked Remus?”

“Naked Remus.”

Virgil wished him a quick “ _good luck._ ” as Janus went on his way up the stairs.

Once Janus had gotten Logan’s room in sight, he could see Remus, very naked, sitting patiently for him on the floor. With a sigh, Janus called to Remus as soon as he was a few steps away from the sight.

“Put your clothes on, Remus.”

“ _Awwwwww_ , but it’ll be fun!” Remus pouted, crossing his arms.

Before he could continue, though, Janus quickly pitched in holding a hand up.

“No. We don’t need a Logan Scream in the morning. Wait until he’s finished his third coffee at least. You get the best scream when they think they’re in the clear.”

“ _Ooooooh_! Good point, Ratty Jatty!”

As quickly as it came, Remus’ pouty face was swiftly replaced with a mischievous one, and thankful his body was covering the necessities as he summoned some clothing on himself with a shimmie.

Janus took a glance at Remus, now wearing a crop top that spelt _Pussy_ with penis’s, red and green fishnets, and some jean shorts that had each leg cut at different lengths, as well as his favorite pair of socks- which _were_ plain white, if you ignored the years of mysterious stains on them. Though questionable for any sane person, his thoughts went back to the new- and _strange-_ nickname that he was just given.

“... _Ratty Jatty_ ? Where did you come up with _that_ one?”

Remus smiled bright, uncrossing his previously crossed legs and moving to sit on his knees and explained.

“I came up with it yesterday! I was trying to figure out some nicknames that mixed your logo _and_ your name, and that was one of them! Ratty ‘cause of the lil’ snakes on your logo that remind me of rattlesnakes, and Jatty just to rhyme with it! Oh, and the _J_ to fit with your name, of course!” 

With another sigh, Janus rubbed his hand over his eyes and groaned out quietly as he began to turn around and leave.

“... Just open the door, Remus.”

“Can’t! Door’s locked. Can you open it?”

Stopping himself mid spin, he quickly pieced together that he was able to stop Remus from scaring Logan again because he simply couldn’t enter to begin with. After that, he turned to Remus, still in his mid spin, and asked.

“Did you knock?”

Remus chuckled, off key as he tended to do, and replied in an almost sign-song manor.

“Nope! You know better than _I_ that the _best_ way to wake up is when you least expect it!”

Janus sighed, ignoring how Remus popped his lips at every chance he could in that phrase, and turned fully to get the door.

“ _Fine_ , let me get it. Give me one moment. _Quiet_ moment, sush.”

After giving a quick little _pap_ on Remus’ shoulder, stopping the chaotic entity from making further comment, he turned to the door. Janus held the handle, and after seeing that it was indeed locked, he went ahead and used his ability.

“ _This door is locked_.”

With a quick, dim flash of light appearing at both the palm of his hand that was on the door handle and his eyes, there was a quiet _click_ that could be heard, and the door was opened.

Janus then turned back to Remus, fetching to get a pair of his discarded gloves to put on from his pocket, and stood between Remus and Logan’s door before speaking.

“There you go, the door is open for you. Now, as _long_ as you keep your… _clothes_ on I couldn’t care less what you do, understood?”

Remus sat up, now on only his knees as he rested his elbows on each of Janus’ thighs before moaning out, “ _Yeah~!_ ”

Janus let out a long _sighhhhh_ , moving Remus’ arms off him as he turned to stand beside him, gesturing to the door with now gloved hands.

“ _Never_ answer me like that again and _please_ just get this over with, Remus.”

Remus only giggled, standing up finally, and wrapped his arms around Janus’ neck loosely before moaning out again.

“ _Yes Janus~ --_ **Ow**!”

“Open the door or you won’t be able to moan. _Ever. Again._ ”

Janus allowed his eyes to flash slightly as he threatened Remus, and the man only giggled before rubbing his slapped cheek and turned around, as buoyant as ever.

“Okay!”

Remus grabbed onto the door knob, wriggling slightly as he prepared to enter, and screamed as he opened the door widely.

“HEY LO---”

  
  


Logan was on the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Didn't mean to leave y'all in the dark there, I thought I had already posted this! But nevermind that, it's here now! I've almost finished the last chapter, so no need to fear! This one may be short, but I couldn't figure out how to combine this segment with the next, especially as I had already posted the first one before I finished this part. Hope you enjoy! :D

Logan was on the ground, unconscious.

  
  


That was the first thing Remus- and Janus, who was behind Remus- saw. Logan’s unconscious body, slightly curled up in the middle of his slightly cleaned room.

The second thing they immediately saw _was a_ _kid_. He was in the middle of looking in one of the many opened drawers, looking for something by the time Remus came in. 

  
  


_And_ _by all the God’s Remus sucked clean and dry, he’s never seen a child look so terrified and confused before_.

  
  


Janus pushes himself slightly more in view, now locking eye contact with the child, and stared with Remus.

They all stayed like that for only a moment before Janus asked quietly, “May I ask, what is happening?”

The kid slowly moved away from the drawer, only giving one quick glance back at the inside, before fully turning himself to the two and spoke, “I’m... not really sure. All I know is that I woke up on the floor next to Apathy and he still hasn’t woken up. He still has a pulse, but he seems to be injured in some way. Earlier he had bruises, some visible on his arms even, but it seems that they’ve mostly healed by now.”

They all then go back to staring at each other, but only for a moment, as suddenly the child seemed to have been shocked with a realization.

“Oh! You two!”

Janus and Remus shared a quick look of confusion to each other, looking back at the child as he spoke with enthusiasm.

“I haven’t been able to find any medical supplies in here, but you two seem to know things, right? Would you be able to help me heal Apathy, please?”

Another agonizing moment passed, with neither Remus or Janus knowing what to say. The look in this kid’s eyes, filled with so much hope for an answer, was given nothing but silence and confusion. Another light bulb seemed to go off in their mind.

“Oh! I apologize! I haven’t introduced myself!” The kid spoke, “I’m Logic, but you may call me Leo instead! And this here is Apathy, but he’s been asleep since I woke up, so I’m not too sure about him. I understand all of this might be shocking for you two, but I’ve been looking for something to help him, but have been unsuccessful. Would you happen to know where we could get him some help?”

That seemed to have been enough to shake Janus out of his initial shock, allowing him to get himself back too as Remus took a moment longer, coming back as Janus began.

“Well, I am Self Preservation, and this is Dark Creativity. You may refer to me as Janus and this is Remus. We can take him right to help, would you like to follow us?”

At that, Remus sprang to life, and immediately went to pick up Logan and carried him carefully out the room in a dash, barely noticing Leo nodding.

Janus walked out of the way, holding out a hand as Remus ran down the hall in a flash, taking Leo’s hand as they made their way to quickly follow Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything that needs to be tagged feel free to ask and I'll add it as soon as possible! Also I hope you enjoy this small little cliff-hanger :3


End file.
